A gift from above
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: With a little help from above, the Van Helsings may actually get some sleep tonight. A AnnaGabriel fic much like "Elronds Lullaby". Written on request.


Disclaimer: If I owned Van Helsing do you honestly think I would be writing fanfic? I think not. I don't own Van Helsing. Thanks for bringing it up...

* * *

Spaztic Arwen? This is for you...

* * *

Anna was in the middle of perhaps one of the most wonderful dreams she'd ever had. She was on the most gorgeous beach she had ever seen. The sun was setting, the surf was gently splashing at her bare feet. 

Gabriel walked beside her, their fingers tangled together, he smiled and nudged her gently. Releasing her hand and breaking into a trot, he plowed into the surf. Anna laughed and gave chase, both floundering in the knee-deep water. They splashed water at one another, romping about like children.

Her husband turned to her, opened his mouth, and wailed...

Anna jerked, opening her eyes she found herself no longer on the beach. She was in her bedroom, back in Vaseria. Buried deep in blankets, nestled in her husband's arms. Once again, the plaintive wail echoed across the room. Gabriel shifted,

"Anna? Love, the baby's crying" he mumbled. She growled in the dark, he peeked one eye open. She smiled as a sudden thought surged through her brain.

"It's _your_ turn" she said, before pulling the blankets back up. He sat in the dark a moment, she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"What if he's hungry?" he asked with an innocently evil grin. A sharp pain hit him in the stomach, and he magically found himself on the floor.

"That was **UN**called for!" he yelped, no response came from the bed. Mumbling about 'evil hormonal blanket stealing gypsy Princesses' he climbed to his feet. He looked back at the bed longingly, wanting nothing more then to climb back in. Hormonal Princess and all. A growl floated up from the mountain of dark blankets.

Scratching his head, he sighed and headed for the nursery. Michael had yet to cease his screaming, and was now an alarming shade of pink. Gabriel sighed again as he looked at _Anna's_ pink, screaming child. He, as far as he knew, had never screamed so long he'd turned pink. But he was sure Anna had, he'd seen Anna turn that color before.

Glancing back at the other room, he could've sworn he heard another growl. Michael's howls reached a new pitch as he was still being ignored!

"Michael Velkan Van Helsing! Stop screaming this instant!" Gabriel bellowed. Michael stopped, and seemed to consider... before bursting into a fresh wave of tears. Grabbing a rattle, Van Helsing shook it enthusiastically, even dancing a bit. If anything Michael only got louder.

Looking around frantically, he spotted a stuffed bear. Snatching it up he dangled it in front of his son. The bear danced this time, with about the same effect.

About ready to give up, go back to his wife, and take his punishment so he could go back to bed. He looked at his son mournfully, Michael didn't seem to care.

_"Rest your head my little one..."_

Gabriel's eyes darted back and forth, the words resonating in his head. Michaels face was purple, he decided it couldn't hurt. He sang the words in his head, in a melody that seemed somehow familiar.

"Rest your head my little one,

Close your tired eyes.

May sweet dreams find you,

Till the mornings sunrise."

Michael fell silent, a puzzled look on his tear streaked face. Gabriel's eyes widened, he continued to sing.

"As angels sing above your head,

You dream away in your little bed.

And all of heaven seems to say."

"Sleep well, my life, my love..."

Michael's eyes drifted closed, his little lips puckered slightly.

"My precious gift from above..."

Smiling to himself Gabriel crept out of the room. Anna didn't even growl when he crawled back into the bed. Instead rolling into him, and snuggling deeper, softly sighing against his chest.

He closed his eyes, and fell into blissful sleep. Secure in the knowledge that it was now _Anna's_ turn.

Up in the starry sky, looking down on the happy family. Anna's mother smiled, a stray tear falling through the stars. The lullaby was her own, how she had loved to sing it to her daughter. She blew a kiss to her baby girl, a shooting star flew over Valerious Manor. And for one night in Transylvania, all was peaceful...


End file.
